Night Shadow
by Delynn Lie
Summary: After Eclipse, Edward and Bella are at least to be married. But what if things turn wrong? What would happen to Bella once she's no human anymore?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys ! It's been a while since I last wrote anything. Too much time has passed, and I'm not sure I can really write anything readable anymore. _

_I'm French, but I've been reading books in English since I was 14. I'm therefore looking forward to writing in English a story I've already all in mind. _

_But before being ridiculous, I'm intending to translate, in the most correct English I can, the fanfic I once wrote in French a few years ago. It's a Twilight fanfic, which took place just after the third book was written. I hadn't read the fourth one, of course, and this was my vision of what the last book of the Twilight saga should have been. I'm surely going to make some modification, but if you are eager to read something in French, who knows?, here is the link to the original version of the story that follows._

_Please, feel free to make any comment you'd like about my writing : what you think of the story itself, the way I write it, all the mistakes I could make, either in grammar or in the vocab I'll use._

_Thanks for at least having read this._

_Hoping you'd like it._

_Delynn Lie_

* * *

.

Chapter one

~~~~1~~~~

**Least one hour**

**.**

Never would I have imagined such a thing. My reflection in the mirror of the Cullen's bathroom stared at me with wide eyes. It was weird, scaring, somehow. I hadn't realized that I had stopped breathing. My horrified staring at myself was broken by a light knock on the door, and Alice's concerned little voice. 'Bella, you all right? Open the door. _Please_.'

I forced some fresh air in my lungs and resigned myself to let her in. Her beauty, as always, struck me. Her perfect face lit with some kind of ecstasy, her golden eyes shining with excitement. As always, I flushed and I couldn't hold her gaze. I looked away, unfortunately right into the mirror and myself, and I was red faced instantly. Now, I looked like a red lobster in a rag… a _white_, rag.

'Bella, you look gorgeous', said my future (soon enough) sister-in-law.

Seeing my cheeks becoming redder and redder, she said: 'What now? Would you rather wear your old blue jeans? If you want to walk through the alley at a vampire's arm, you ought to be more… dressed, don't you think?'

I shot her a dark look. 'You may not like my jeans, but Edward does!'

'Well, you wouldn't have get married in some worn out sneakers! Bella, look at you, you are beau-ti-ful!'

I glanced at my reflection with a critical eye. I had been forced to put on a white dress. Well, indeed, it was MY white WEDDING dress! It was Alice's dreamt dress, no doubt: designed in last century's fashion, with point lace and low-necked (I hadn't succeed in persuading her that a long-necked dress would trigger Edward's ire).

'Now, let's put some make up on your pretty face!' She giggled.

'Alice!' I moaned.

'What now?'

'Won't you _please_ let me as I am? For once!'

As I said so, her wore the most horrified look I'd ever seen on her pretty face.

'No make-up? Nor hairdressing?' She seemed to consider my pleading seriously. I crossed fingers behind my back. 'No', she said eventually shaking her head. I have nothing against you being natural. But NOT on your wedding day.'

With a sigh, I gave up and sit on the bathtub edge. 'Okay, okay. But hurry up, I won't be patient!'

She smiled the biggest smile and had me closing my eyes. I had to gather all my strength to stay still and patient while she was savaging what I was considered was… me. She first powder my nose before she lead off on my eyes.

'What do you like better? Blue or pink?'

'Errh…'

'Pink would be terrific!' she answered before I could respond anything.

'Don't be too heavy on the make-up!' I begged.

'Don't worry, dear, you can trust me!'

I mumbled some 'if you say so' not convinced at all. When she was done with the mascara and all the paraphernalia, I opened my eyes and couldn't restrain a scream.

'What's happening in there?' asked Jasper whose head appeared at the door. He shot a look at Bella and frowned. 'Alice, you shouldn't put that much red lipstick's on her, it looks like… _blood_.'

I stiffened.

'I trust you in making it look better. I have to prepare the carriage. See you later girls!' and he left.

Suddenly, doubt filled my thoughts. I shot an inquisitive look at Alice, who was whipping the red off my lips, replacing it by a pale pink. 'Tell me', I said as she struggled now with my hair, 'when he spoke of a carriage, he didn't mean… a well decorated car, _right_?'

Alice bit her lower lip, a shining spark in her eyes. I couldn't stand more.

'NO! No no no! Don't tell me there's a carriage with real _horses_ waiting for me _anywhere_!

She even didn't look embarrassed.

'Well, why not? Wouldn't you be pleased?'

'Of course I won't, Alice! A carriage! What else? A crown with blue sapphires on it? '

'Don't be silly! Only Queens wear such crowns, Bella' she told me the most seriously way. 'But…'

'But what? Is there anything else you forgot to tell me?'

She nodded slightly.

'Look, Bella, stop complaining, okay? You are beau-'

I jerk suddenly. Unable to handle both my anger and my hair, Alice had forgotten how strong she was and had pulled on my hair, tearing my fragile skin off my skull.

'Sorry. Really, I don't see why you keep complaining like this! You're going to marry the man of your dreams, who appears to be a rich vampire who can afford offering you everything you desire, and soon, you'll be one of us!'

'But I _don't_ desire any of what you're offering me now!'

'Well, then, never mind.'

I observed a strict and obstinate silence, as did Alice. She struggled with my hair some more time then stand aside, letting me see my reflection in the mirror. I was agape. In front of me stood a beautiful young woman. I said beautiful? Really? Since when did I say such things of _me_? Aware of Alice's eyes on me, waiting and analyzing my every reaction, I whispered: 'Alice, you've done a great, great, job'.

She smiled at me faintly. 'Do you?'

I nodded.

'I'm glad you like it. Now, we go down stairs!'

I could not stop begging her for mercy. 'Hurry up! Don't be late at the church!'

Gathering all my strength, I left the bathroom, followed by Alice. We walked down the stairs while Jasper hissed jokingly as we stood before him.

'You're a beauty, Bella!' He offered me his arm and we crossed the living room to the doorway. I grimaced seeing the carriage waiting for me in the alley. I sighed.

'What?' asked Jasper with a smirk.

'Nothing. Let's go, since I haven't got any choice!'


	2. Chapter 2

.

Chapter two

~~~~2~~~~

**Now is time**

**.**

Jasper helped me into the coach, then held his hands to Alice. She jumped into it with her legendary grace, as light as the wind. Then Jasper took a sit at the front, taking the reins in his hands.

With a knock in my stomach, I watched Forks has the horses trotted through it, not really seeing it. The closest we got to the church, the deepest was anxiety, all the more that I realized that the streets, which should have been crowded at this time of the year, were empty.

'Alice, how many people did you sent an invitation to?' I whispered.

The pretty little vampire counting on her fingers childishly. 'I don't know. Many, for sure!'

I squinted my eyes, not believing her. Alice, not knowing such an easy thing?

Eventually, or should I say, already?, we arrived at the church. It was a beautiful building in the gothic style, which I thought was really appropriate, considering I was to marry a vampire. Plenty of people had gathered in front of the church, and I could both see and sense them stretching their heads to manage to see me. Jasper made the horses stop and jumped lightly on the floor to help us down. Rosalie, my father and Carlisle were waiting us. Carlisle wore a beige suit, a red rose pinned in his chest. Charlie was in his old black suit. A little too big for him, it made him looked gawk. And Rosalie, was… well, true to herself. Though she had put on the same simple emerald dress than Alice, she was splendid.

My future father-in-law made a sign to someone at waiting in the doorway, and the magnificent sound of a violin filled the air. I shivered, realizing that the ceremony had begun. The whole thing was on.

My dad smiled the brighter smile, and I couldn't help but wince. 'Sweet Bella! I'm so happy! Youre so _beautiful_!'

I swallowed, my heart pounding faster in my chest. Alice took advantage of my stillness to come closer, a white veil in her hands. 'Don't move!' she said. She put it cautiously on my hairdo, and I saw Rosalie approach with a tiara.

'You're both the craziest people I've ever known!'

'It's not true!' protested Alice. '_I _had the idea of the carriage! But the _tiara_ is Rose's!'

I sighed once more, and Charlie offered me his arm. 'Would you? It's time!'

I glanced at Alice and Rosalie, panicked, but they smiled at me encouragingly. They followed just behind while Jasper, Carlisle, and Emett took the secondary aisle, rejoining the chorus of the church.

As I stepped in the doorway, the violin stopped, and I heard the slightly notes of a piano. I was delighted to recognized an Edward's song! I focused back on my feet. It would have been a pity if I stumbled and fell! And, I had to admit, it enable me to avoid all the stares I felt on me.

When we arrived at the chorus, Edward smiled at me his happiest smile. Hypnotized, I forgot all my doubts and my fears.

Charlie lowered his arm and kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear: 'I'm proud of you'. My throat tightened as I thought that soon, I wouldn't see him again.

'I love you, dad!'

I glimpsed a tear in the corner of his eyes and I kissed him back. Then, I climbed up the stairs to Edward. My fiancé, as affected as a vampire could look, took my hand tenderly, his palm cold in mine. We turned to face the priest, who greeted us back.

'My dear friends', he said in a deep voice, 'we are all gathered here in this day, to celebrate the wedding of these too young people, Edward, and Bella.'


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Chapter three**

Bad surprise

~~~~3~~~~

.

Holding hands with Edward, the words of the priest flowed without my really listening to them. It was only when he finally said: "If anyone disapprove this marriage, may you speak now or never," that I really began to worry. Charlie had told me how proud he was, and I didn't expect him to stand. As for Renée, who was quietly sit down at the front bank, and who shot me an equally look of pride. And about Jacob…

Suddenly, I felt Edward tensed. I looked at his face, still impassible, and then heard the door creak. Afraid, I turn slowly my head in its direction. In the doorway suddenly opened, I could see an old man in a wheelchair: Billy. He shot us an apologetic look. Behind him stood Jake, head down. He shut the door once in and it closed with another chilling creak. Both father and son took place in the rear of the church.

My heart was pounding fast in my chest. I forced myself to look back at the priest, who was waiting for Edward to make him go on. "Ok then. We'll proceed to the exchange of the vows. Bring the alliances, please."

Alice and Rosalie rose to their feet on a graceful and coordinate movement. Each of them was holding a small emerald pillow, on which, I knew it, laid our alliances. If Alice had managed to keep her thought to herself, then perhaps Edward would have the surprise to discover his alliance. Whereas _I _already knew what to expect.

"Mr Cullen?" asked the priest.

Edward turned to me and dropped my hand to take my alliance. "Isabella Swan, I met you when I thought I could never ever fall in love. You burst into my life as a shining sun, and you know how much the sun can make life glitter."

He stopped then, and I smiled at the thought of the first time I saw him sparkle.

"That's why, Isabella Swan, I want to spend my whole life with you, for I want my life to be as luminous as your eyes, and because I love you."

He took my hand and slid a beautiful golden ring on my finger. My throat tightened, and I flushed, to the delight of my vampire who smiled his cutter corner-smile at me.

"Ms Swan?"

I had written my vows as well, helped by Alice, but suddenly, they sounded miserable after this beautiful declaration of my fiancé.

"Edward," I whispered, "Edward Cullen, in a few words, you've just sum up all the love I bear thee. I want to spend my life, the eternity, with you, and God knows how wonderful it would be me being your wife. You are far more than just a light which came through my life; you _are_ my life."

For the first time today, Edward's face let transpired his feelings. His golden eyes shone anew, his features softened, and a smile, almost shy, illuminated his face. I took his ring, and slid it, shaking hands, on his finger.

"Edward Cullen, do you want to marry Isabella Swan?" asked the priest uselessly.

"Yes, I do."

"Isabella Swan, do you want to marry Edward Cullen, here standing?"

"Yes, I do."

After a while, during which I felt a growing impatience filling me, the priest smiled and said: "I, hereby, declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Like in my craziest dreams, Edward stepped closer to me. He removed my veil with a calculated slowness. He grab my tights slightly, and his face came just inches from mine. I could feel his wonderful perfume, which made my heart thumbed harder against my ribs. Before our lips touched, he whispered: "I love you," his voice clear as crystal.

The church exploded with a cry of joy. Applauses, whistles, congratulations.

This kiss, among every other, seemed to last an eternity. I wished it would last forever. I responded with more ardor than ever, overwhelmed by is sweet breath, and soon, I missed air. Gently, he pushed me back, a radiant smile on his lips. And without any warning, he held me in his arms, like I weight nothing, like I was the most precious princess. He walked through the nave at a human speed. Then, my eyes found Jake's. They were filled with sadness and pain. Would he ever forgive me?

Edward leveled me in the carriage and came to sat beside me. As the horses moved off, I curled up against Edward. He struck my hair silently, kissing them now and then.

"Tell me, Ms Cullen, was it that terrible?"

I flushed at my new name, unaccustomed yet, but was delighted to hear it. Nonetheless, I sighed. "That's nothing compared to what await us now… husband." I giggled, which I hadn't quiet expected me of, which made him smile once more. He kissed me slightly, looked me in the eye, kissed me again, and again and again. Still sitting, he put me on his lap without stopping kissing me. I responded to him fiercely, playing with his tie in a clumsy attempt to take it off. He took my hand preventing me to do so, with a heartbreaking look.

"Not now," he whispered to my ear while holding me tight. His lips worked her way down my neck, stopped near my vein, stared at it in wonder. With the tip of his nose, he tickled my skin, making me shiver. Then, his mouth came back near mine, but instead of kissing me, he stayed an inch from it, strengthening the desire in my body. Each time I approached my lips to his, he turned his head, offering me his cheek instead. Unable to wait more, I grabbed his face in my hands to make him stopped. As I bent to kiss him, the carriage stopped suddenly, and Edward winked. "Too late." He rose on his feet and held me once more in his arms. He jumped down.

We were back at the Cullen's manor. He put me back down, and, holding hands, we stepped inside. Alice had the high task of making the guest wait a little before coming in, just for the two of them to calm down before having to greet everyone.

But as we entered the living room, Edward tensed and I could see what I feared more than any guest in the world. We weren't alone. The room was crowded with four people, four vampires, each of them looking at them with their red eyes. Jane, Alec, Aro, and another she didn't know. The Volturi.

Edward pulled me slightly behind him and faced the vampires. Jane had locked eyes with him, Aro watched me with interest and Alec seemed to keep an eye on the last vampire. Who was looking at me, his red eyes full of thirst. I shivered. I understood immediately that this one was a newly born vampire. In the way he carried his shoulders, I could tell that he was struggling not to attack me. I didn't dare imagine how attractive must be my blood.

"Well, well, well… dear little _human _Bella! I'm so happy and _surprised_, to see you…" said Aro with a musical voice.

I swallowed hard, and Edward tightened his grip on my hands. "Aro, I wish that at least you would have warned us for your coming here." He hissed.

The vampire answered by showing his palms to the ceiling in an innocent manner. "Don't blame me if your sister can't see anything about us!"

Edward stiffened. I wondered then if he could manage to listen to the Volturi's thoughts. When we were in Voltera, months ago, I was pretty sure he could hear them easily. How could Alice not have been able to see their coming, nor Edward to _hear_ them? I understood something was wrong. And I didn't like it.

"Anyway, it seems to me that our _deal _is over," kept on Aro. "Your dear and sweet _human_ wife is still _alive_. Didn't we warn you?"

Edward's look challenged him. Then, his hands shook and I sensed he was struggling. Jane had kept her stare on him, and was using her power on him to make him lower his gaze.

"She hadn't to die!" he said angrily, "you told me I could make her one of us!"

"But you haven't" remarked Jane with a smile. She shot a mean look at me, to which I responded with a bitter look.

"How is it you escape Alice's power and mine?" I asked, as curious as eager to gain time and spare Edward more pain. The four vampires glared at me, and though I flushed, I tried to hold their gazes and stay straight.

"I didn't introduce Jorek to you", said Aro as if he had just remembered that fact. "He's new, in the family, and owns powers we really appreciate!"

"He can contain other's power!" I understood. Aro nodded, and I added: "But then, how is it Jane can still hurt Edward?"

I would never know which look they shot me. The door behind us opened suddenly, and Alice came in, followed by Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. After a while when everyone watched each other in surprise, the Cullen made two groups: the girls stood beside me while the boys threw themselves between the Volturi and us.

"What's this?" asked Rosalie, breaking the silence.

"Nothing, Rose. The guests are coming. Let's show Aro and his _family_ their apartments, for I don't think they intend to leave. Then, we'll party with everyone before they leave. And the ceremony will take place".

Edward had spoken with a calm and deep voice, waiting for everyone to settle down. I wondered which new ceremony my husband was speaking about. He slides his thumbs against mine, and I glimpsed Alice's confused face while Jasper's was bewildered. I guessed that he couldn't interact with the Volturi's mood, either.

"I don't think so!" groaned Aro. "I agree to take part in your little _party_, but I won't leave until the transformation is effective. That's why we'll stay to be the first one to watch your sweet heart murder her friends."

My guts twisted. My changing and my first killing. They were inevitable. Debt held me once more. Aro had touched a sensible point. Would I really be the monsters everyone thought I would? Like those young vampires who killed Victoria months ago. I felt Edwards fingers trace circles on my hand, to sooth me or to prevent him from exploding?

"Okay, then," he said. "Jaz, Emmett, take them to the guest's room. We'll discuss this later."

Jane shot me a last piercing look then left. Alec blew me an invisible kiss and followed her, as well as Aro. It was high time. They had just disappeared in the stairs when the door's bell rang. Edward put immediately a radiant look on his face. Why bothering our guests?

"Alice? Would you please bring Bella with you in the bathroom?" he asked. "I want her to calm down, and you to take the Volturi away. Especially Jorek!" Alice nodded. Edward turned to me looked me in the eye. "Everything would be right," he promised. He pressed my hands tenderly and kissed my forehead then handed my hands to Alice. She dragged me upstairs silently.

Down stairs, I heard the door opened and voices filled the living room, but iI didn't manage to put faces on the voices I heard. My head hurt. I stumbled on my own dress as we reached the bathroom. Alice caught me up and helped me sit on the tub. I was glad and relieved when she finally closed the door shut and held me in her arms to sooth me. I closed my eyes and buried my head in her hair, letting the terror out of me.


End file.
